


The Three of You

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor - Fandom, Michael B Jordan - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, black panter - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sadness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Accidents happen, and this accident is both of your faults, but Michael doesn’t think so.
Relationships: Michael B Jordan & Reader, Michael B Jordan & You, Michael B Jordan / You, Michael B Jordan x Reader, Michael B. Jordan/Reader, actor - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	The Three of You

“I swear to God, Michael, if you don’t get off that couch right now, I will make you regret your life!”

“But Mum!”

“No! You need to go and apologize to Y/N! Right now! She’s the best girl you ever brought home.”

“Mum, you don’t understand, she-she-“

“I don’t know why she got mad a left, but you would be a fool not to go after her.”

Michael rolled his eyes as his father took a part of the argument he had with his mum. Michael’s mother was angry at her son because he let his girlfriend leave. You left after an argument with Michael, although his parents were in the house, they didn’t hear or know the reason behind it. And now, his mother was determined to change his son’s mind.

“She did the worst possible thing, Dad!”

“She cheated on you?” asked Michael’s mother with a shocked expression.

“No! She got pregnant.” upon hearing the news, Michael’s father took a look at his wife, they had been married for long enough to know when she was about to blow up and whoop their son’s ass. Michael was about to hear it, and his father couldn’t wait.

“What did you just say?” Michael’s mother was calm, way too calm, she probably wanted to confirm is she heard her son correctly.

“I said, she got pregnant, what was I supposed to do, Mum?”

“So, what you are saying is, you made her leave after she lived with us for the last three years while dating you for the last five because she got pregnant?” Michael obviously didn’t understand that his mother’s calmness was only the calm before the storm.

“Exactly!”

His mother blinked once, twice.

“How dare you?” his mother’s voice was as calm and collected as ever but it was only the coating, inside she was furious. “I thought I raised you better than to be an asshole. I know you didn’t want to have children, I get that, you told us before. But the fact that you got your girlfriend pregnant and then you not only yelled at her but made her leave her home is borderline disgusting.” Michael watched as his mother’s eyes filled with tears. Tears and disappointment. It was a mother’s gaze that sent shivers down his spine.

With one last look, his mother walked away, his father following her.

Michael was left alone with his thoughts and with his mother’s words still ringing in his head.

***

You and Michael had something you would call a normal relationship, despite his job and yours.

You were an actress who got invited to the premiere of Black Panther, and there you met the very handsome and inviting Michael. He started talking with you and you soon found yourself dating him.

Everything went normally, you started living together with him, and since his parents lived with him, you felt welcomed. You had a great relationship with his mother and often helped his father grill. You knew Michael didn’t want children, he told you before and you respected his decision. However, after a hot and passionate night, you found yourself to be pregnant. You thought about getting an abortion, you thought about the possibility to give your child to another family, but you just couldn’t. You thought the best option should be to talk with Michael and find a solution together, after all, he is the father of the child under your heart.

What you didn’t expect was the anger in Michael.

He started yelling, accusing you of cheating then of the fact that you got pregnant on purpose so he had to become a dad.

You don’t remember a lot of what he said or accused you of, all you remember is his last words to you. “Leave my house, you whore.”

It hurt your heart to see your kind and gentle Michael become this monster.

When you left, you had nowhere to go, since you were living with Michael, you sold your old apartment, so you stayed in a hotel until you could find a little apartment for yourself and your baby. Although it hurt, you knew you needed to be strong for the two of you even if deep down you were having a panic attack 99.9% of the time. You were alone for the last three months.

Today, you had an appointment with your doctor, it was just a regular check-up on the baby.

Everything went smoothly, you got to hear the baby’s heartbeat and got the date of your next appointment, by that time you’ll be four months into your pregnancy which you found very interesting since your baby bump was just about to get showing.

However as you walked out of the hospital at to your car, your eye caught a very familiar car.

It was the exact model and colour as Michael’s. The car was empty that you can see. You looked around you but he wasn’t there. You quickly made your way to your car, taking deep breaths.

“It cannot be him. It’s just a coincidence, I’m only imagining things.” you told yourself once you were in your car, calming your heart as you quickly drove away.

Your next appointment came quicker than you anticipated. You were now into your fourth month and now you had an apartment which was fairly furnished and your baby was as healthy as you can wish for. As you left the hospital, you saw the same car you did last time, the same your ex-boyfriend was driving. You figured that a worker at the hospital might be the owner, you really wanted to believe that, but when you saw him get out of the car, your heart and legs stopped. You didn’t want to believe that it was Michael at the hospital, you were careful and chose a doctor who was furthest from Michael’s place, so you wouldn’t run into him. And now your biggest fear just happened. He was right there. You felt like you’ll faint. Lucky for you, he didn’t seem to notice you. As you made your way to your car, carefully not to get noticed, you remembered his last words to you, the hatred is his eyes and just how heartlessly the man who taught loved you, put you out.

You wanted to pretend for a moment that you didn’t care and that you were over him, but how could you? You were carrying his baby under your heart.

You managed to get into your car and drove away, on your whole way back home, you wondered just why he would be there, hoping he didn’t notice you.

Not even a day passed when you heard the knock on your door.

A bit confused, you got off of the couch and walked to open the door. Since it was late afternoon, you weren’t expecting anyone.

And sure enough, the last person you wanted to see, Michael, was in front of your door. Before he could say a thing, you shut the door and locked it back.

“Please, I just want to talk.” you heard him say.

“I think you already said enough, Michael.”

“I won’t leave, please just give me five minutes.”

You opened the door and looked at him.

“Five minutes.” you said with a firm tone and let him in, but no further than your door. You looked at the clock on your wall, taking note of the time.

“I would like to start by saying, I’m sorry. I behaved like a complete asshole. And throwing you out wasn’t fair of me at all. I should have thought things through before acting, but I got scared. You know how I feel about kids, I get nervous around them and having one on my own scared me to death. I know that’s not an excuse for my horrible words and behaviour, and I’m not going to make any, I was a dick. The fact that you got pregnant is not your fault, I’m the one to blame since I should have paid more attention. I just wanted to apologize and I know you probably don’t want to, but I still love you, so please, come back to me. I mean I’m so ridiculously in love, I cannot even sleep without you, Y/N.”

“You know, Michael. I love you, I honestly do, and what you just told me is exactly what I wanted to hear for the past three and a half months. But this isn’t just about me and you anymore. This is about the baby, our baby, I will be a mother and I cannot be selfish. I have to make sure that the future of my child is bright. I cannot go running back to you, and then you take another turn and throw us out. I cannot let that happen.”

“I get it, I honestly do. You can imagine the shit I got from my parents during the time you were gone.” Michael shifted from one leg to another. “But I’m sure. I’m in love with you and I know I can love the child, our child too. I already love half of them, now I just have to settle with my half. Please, Y/N.”

You needed a moment, so you hold a finger up to signal him and left to the bedroom. You sat down on your bed and thought things through. Michael looked like he really meant what he said and you believed every word of his. But who knows what would make his switch again and call you a whore while he’s throwing you and your child out.

And yet, will all this fear in your heart, you were determined to risk it. You decided to go back to him, to be with him. And so, that night he slept at your place, with his arms around you, with his palm placed on your belly. It was just the three of you, it was perfect. And Michael was finally able to sleep.

The next day Michael brought you back to your home, his parents were over the moon to see you back at the house. They were so excited for the baby they went on and on about the unborn baby and how much they’ll love them.

You were finally back in yours and Michael’s bed. It was a lot bigger and a lot comfier than yours at the apartment. You felt like you finally arrived home.

Later that week, you had a shower at night, getting ready for bed. Michael was still watching TV with his dad. When you put your pyjamas on, you realized your belly started showing, you felt it a couple of times before and it definitely was harder to the touch. 

The signs of your child being healthy and growing steady. You were so caught up, you didn’t notice Michael coming in only when he hugged you and placed his big hands on your smaller ones.

“He’s getting bigger.”

“Excuse me?” you said. “He? What makes you think the baby is a boy?”

“Well, with my amazing genes, he has to be.”

“And what if the baby is a girl?”

“That’s good too! I can already see myself in a tutu pretending to be drinking tea while being surrounded by stuffed animals.”

“Sounds like a dream.” you said with a big sign. The picture Michael just painted for you was perfection. 

You were so excited to see what he would be like as a father.

“It is my dream.” he said, his voice barely a whisper. You didn’t comment on that. Thinking that only a few days ago you still believed he wanted nothing from you and now, you were standing in your home, in his arms, surrounded by nothing but love.

You enjoyed every second as Michael held you. It was only the three of you at that moment, nothing else mattered but the love you felt for one another and for your child. It was true happiness.


End file.
